His Missions
His Missions is a story written by Unnofan6 and GFEZack and is supposedly a new take on the "mature" genre. The first title in the series surprisingly didn't get an M rating by the duo. The story is mission-based and follows Goji the Human in several different adventures. List of Characters Macklemore! and Ryan!: Zigzagoons who like rapping, adventures and are survivalists. H Robin: A human who is a hardcore survivalist, goverment kind of person. H Pharrell: A human who barely survived, and acts a bit weird. HA TI: A mysterious human with barely no backstory except he just appeared "out of thin air" DEAD Pitbull: A pitbull dog owned by Robin. Nuff' said. N Ne-Yo: A japanese lucario. She is a bit carefree and is a party animal. N Justin: The son of Robin. Justin is like a younger version of Robin. H Katy: A psychopathic purrloin who believes in peace. N Miley: An anthro Unown who has been on many adventures before. DEAD Psy: A human who likes dancing. He is a daredevil. N Ylvis: A braixen who is norwegian and likes dancing. He has a disorder. H Carly: A human maid who secretly dreams of marrying Psy. N Daniel: A cyborg human who is from a faraway galaxy, wants to take over Earth. V Justin: A weird, dumb, freaky, weak, psychopathic human who purposely breaks hearts. V Bart: A video producer. DEAD Rap God: Destroyer of worlds. V Locations San Amazing (huge city with lots of locations inside of it) Palmland (suburb of San Amzing) Hilly Sides (farms with lots and lots of hills) San Amazing Tower (110 story tower, looks like TransAmerica pyramid) Orange Gate Bridge (Orange bridge that goes across a bay) San Amazing Bay (A bay full of boats you can steal) Haunted Mansion (Mansion haunted by tons of ghosts) The Two Towers (57 story twin towers) DESTROYED San Amazing Airport (Huge airport full of planes you can steal) DESTROYED LTS (Stands for Local Transport System, is a underground subway) DESTROYED Twin Bridges (Two bridges next to each other) DESTROYED Miley's House (Where Miley hides tons of drugs) DESTROYED Thrift Shop (A small local thrift shop) San Amazing Weather Balloon (Availible by a teleport, is a stealable weather balloon that floats in the stratosphere) Bart's Studio (A small little studio) DESTROYED Pixar Headquarters (Nuff' said, Pixar animates movies here) Vehicles Cheetah Car (Family car with SCP-1997 in it because YOLO) Sports Car (Very fast car that is very crashable) Toy Car (A giant toy car that you can drive) Tank (A camo tank from a small military base in Palmland) Lusitania II (A replica of the Lusitania) Speed Boat (Very fast boat that is good for escapes) Private Jet (A private jet owned by a celeb) San Amazing Weather Balloon (look above) News Helicopter (A news helicopter for fun) LTS Subway Car (A subway train from the LTS Blue Line) Story Macklemore: Yo, you there Goji? Goji: Yeah, i'm here. Macklemore: I have a mission for you. Miley is hiding drugs in her house. Can you please arrest her for drug use? And preferably destroy the drugs too. Goji: Weren't we suppose to head to school? Macklemore: Yea, but we can do that later. Goji runs outside and heads to his sports car, He gets inside and drives to Miley's house. She is then shot, As well as the drugs, Goji runs back outside and drives back to San Amazing's Orange Gate Bridge. Macklemore: Cool. Thanks. Now I can relax knowing that Miley is gone. Goji: The others will be gone to... right? Macklemore: The others? Who are they? Goji: The other drugged-celebrities... Remember? Macklemore: Oh right. Yes. They are gone. Goji: Who killed them? Macklemore: Me. I have a pistol. And I stole a Toy Car. Goji: Alright, And what about my money? I heard people get paid for jobs...? Macklemore: Here's your money. Macklemore gives Goji 10 dollars. Goji: Good enough... Goji heads back into his sports car. He drives around and heads to Robin's house (If he has one.) at around 5 PM. Robin: Hello Goji. You here for a mission? I got you one. Break into the Cheetah Car and get me that activity book thingy. It's.. unusual what that book does when unfolded. Goji: You must be insane. Do you know what kind of horror are in those cars? I don't even think there's an activity book in one of those. Robin: Just check. If there is, break in. If there isn't, then you don't need to. Goji: Fine. Goji heads to an avalible Cheetah Car and steals it. The man in that car was bleeding on the rocky ground that is the road. The activity book in that car was stolen. The man in the car didn't even notice it. Goji drives to Robin's house to bring it back. Robin: Thank you. Here's the money. Robin gives Goji 50 dollars. Goji: Fine price. Goji heads to his Cheetah Car that he stole. And drives around San Amazing for a bit. Killing people, and stealing cars. He stole another Sports Car and drives around with that. Pharrell: Hey you in the car! I have a mission for yo! Goji: Whaddya want? Pharrell: If you can break into the Pixar Headquarters and steal their storyboards, I will pay you a lot of money. Goji: Fair enough... Goji heads outside, He runs to his Sports Car and drives to Pixar Headquarters. Unfortunatly for him. He had ran over at least 5 people and the police is going to arrest him. He had drove to Pixar HQ faster then the Sports Car he had raced 2 years ago. The storyboards were stolen and he drove to Pharell's and gave him the storyboards. The police had stopped chasing him. Pharrell: Thank you. Just thank you and some cash. Pharrell gives Goji 75 dollars. Goji: I can buy a lot of things with this... Goji leaves and runs around punching people for a few minutes. he takes a break at San Amazing Bay. TI: Goji, I have a mission for you! Goji: What is it now? TI: Can yo go on the Lusitania II and steal it, you can keep it. I just want it stolen by you. Goji: And is this optional? TI: Nope. I want that ship stolen, here's some money. TI gives Goji 60 dollars. Goji: I'll get the ship stolen for you, Do you know anyone who I could do missions for? TI: Hmm... Pitbull might want a mission. Or maybe Ne-Yo. They live together next door to Robin's house. Goji: Thanks for the information... Goji runs to his Sports car. He drives to San Amazing Bay where the Lusitania II is stolen by him. He rides around the ocean with it for a bit. He gets off of it and runs around and procrastinates. Pitbull and Ne-Yo: Hey you, we got a mission for you. Yes, you on the ship. You are good at this. Goji had gotten off the ship Goji: What is it this time? Pitbull and Ne-Yo: I want you to steal a Toy Car, modify it to make it really weak and fragile then destroy it. Give the wreck to us. Don't ask why. Pitbull and Ne-Yo give Goji 50 dollars each. Goji says nothing and does the job quickly, He takes the Toy Car he stole to the crusher where it is crushed. He attaches some attacher-like thing to his Sports Car. His sports car takes the toy car to Pitbull and Ne-yo's house. Pitbull and Ne-Yo: Thanks. Goji: it was no problem, really... Goji leaves the house to drive around with his Sports Car. Justin: Hey you, can you do me a favor? A favor means a mission. Goji: Yeah... Justin: Miley's House. You know that place you killed Miley and stole the drugs from? Can you drive inside of it and destroy the furniture so it can be refurbished as a restaraunt? Goji: Destroying it will be simple... Goji leaves and he runs around San Amazing, He finds a tank, He gets inside of the tank and drives it to Miley's house, He then placed a bomb in Miley's house, the bomb explodes but instead of destroying the house, It destroys the furniture. That's just the logic that happened. Justin: Thanks. Here you go. Justin gives Goji 45 dollars. Goji: ... No problem. Goji buys a News Helicopter for missions. Katy: Hey you, can you do me a mission? Please? Goji: Sure... Katy: In the Hilly Sides, there's a riot. Stop the riot please. Goji: ... Goji enters his tank and slowly drives to Hilly Sides, He then gets out of the tank and bombs the place. The bombs explode. Many of the members of the riot die from the explosion. Others retreat. Mission Complete. Katy: Thanks. Katy gives Goji 123 dollars. Goji retrives the money and runs around San Amazing Goji: Doing jobs for people and running around San Amazing is boring now, There's gotta be some gold around here... Psy: Gold? I know where gold is. There's a hidden button in the Thrift Shop that opens a gold vault. In the vault there is like 500 million dollars of gold. Goji: It was context, my man, Is there any people to kill around here though? Psy: Yes. You know TI? Goji: Alright, Yeah, I know him. Psy: TI is starting to become evil. He death threated Macklemore. We gotta stop him. Goji: This'll be a cakewalk... Goji runs up to a house roof and gets out a sniper rifle. He aims at a window at TI's house and shoots. TI's head is gone. So his life is gone as well. Mission Complete. Psy: Thanks. Here you go. Psy gives Goji two 24 carat gold bars Goji: These are life-time gems... Goji runs off with the gold and hides them in a vault. the next day they are stolen by theives but are killed by Goji. Ylvis: Hi Goji. I have a mission. Goji: And it is...? Ylvis: To establish a headquarters for yourself. You need a HQ somewhere. Goji: And how exactly am I going to do that? Ylvis: Here you go. You get some Palmland land to build anything you want on. If you build something there you get money. Goji builds a mansion on the Palmland land and it is an established HQ. Ylvis: Cool. Ylvis gives Goji 200 dollars and a very small diamond. Goji: Score! Goji heads to his established HQ and will be setting up a buisness. Carly: Hello. I have a mission for you. Goji: Go on... Carly: Can you make Psy marry me? If you can't do that, then I'll just give you the money anyway. Goji: I can't really make Psy marry you. Carly: Okay, that's fine. Carly gives Goji 300 dollars. Goji: ...Thanks? Goji heads to his HQ, still setting up the buisness. Daniel: I have a mission for you. I will give you LOTS of money if you do it. Goji: What is it now? Daniel: Destroy Bart's Studio, kill Bart himself and bring me his dead body. Also, steal all of his money for yourself. Goji: Why am I going to bring you his corpse? Daniel: I need it for something. To be exact, I need his dead body because I am gonna do something to it. Goji: Alright... Goji gets in his tank and slowly drives to Bart's Studio. He blows it up with the tank. Bart is killed in the process. Goji brings his dead body to Daniel. Daniel: Thanks. Daniel gives Goji 500 dollars, 3 bars of pure gold, 13 bars of pure silver, and 5 small pure diamonds. Goji walks away with the money and other stuff in his hands. He keeps them somewhere in his HQ. He sets up the buisness. Justin: Hey, this is your last mission. It's from me. Goji: And it is...? Justin: Get me a LTS Train. Goji: Is that it...? Justin: No. It has to be a certain one. You'll know it's the right one when you see the letter H graffitied on the door of the train. Goji: Alright... Goji just does that and brings Justin a LTS Train with the letter H graffitied on the door of the train. After Justin hands him the money. He moves to another big city to give missions to other people in his buisness. And supports other crime syndicates... Justin gives Goji 1000 dollars. And a special ring. Put it on when you're losing he says. Rap God decides to destroy the country. He shoots a ray down at San Awesome. Destroying several areas. Goji decides to destroy Rap god. He stole countless amount of cars and puts a minigun on each of them, Hires 20 people to be in each of the cars. The bullets were flying everywhere and they all hit rap god. Goji finally put a nuke on rap god. The nuke blew up. Destroying Rap God and not the whole country and stuff. Goji then heads to another big city... Rap God transforms 10 of the people into Magikarps. He eats the nuke and dies, destroyed the rest of San Awesome except the Orange Gate Bridge. Trivia * This is the first story to have and list vehicles. * The vehicles in the story don't have names, most are just labeled as what they are such as the "Sports Car." It's just a Sports Car. * His Missions is a story that is not canon. Category:GFEZack Category:Unnofan6 Category:Stories